1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for organic light-emitting devices, and an organic light-emitting device including the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) may be light emitting devices (e.g., self-emitting devices) and may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and the ability to provide multicolored images.